Where are my Boxers?
by Welcome-to-my-Island
Summary: Maka steals Soul's boxers and he wants them back. My first lemon. I decided to continue on the story but you get to choose what. Send in a request and I'll try my best to please you with an amazing lemon. Open to anonymous and users. * All ideas will become lemons *
1. Where are my Boxers pt 1

**_Author's Note _**

**_HIYA! its been a while since i posted anything! well, anyways, i hope that you wont flame me cuz this is is my FIRST OFFICIAL LEMON! with all the fluffy goodness too. i never wrote a full blown one, such as this. check out the story VEGAS by Shadowhunter Kaligurl, i co-wrote it and i hope that you read it because all the things that happen in there, happened to me and my friend. well, enough digressing, i hope that u like this sour lemon that i conjured up for you. :P REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Where are my boxers?" Soul barged into my room, unannounced and only in a white towel wrapped around his waist. "I put them on my bed before I went to take a shower and when I come back out, they're not there." He had his arms folded on top of his extremely long scar that Crona had given him.

I had his boxers on right now. They were made of cotton and they were the perfect pajama shorts to sleep in with. I was sitting on my bed and reading my book when he came in. I quickly grabbed my blanket and covered my legs so he wouldn't see that I stole them.

A mischievous grin broke out on his face. He walked in with cockiness following behind him.

"I know you took them." He placed his hands on the window on top of my head and leaned in. "If you wanted them, you could have asked." His breath smelled of mint and so did his hair. I took one long sniff of him and sighed. I could feel my face turn bright red.

"You want them back?" I asked, giving him the same smirk. "You have to go get them then." I winked.

He stepped back and his grin dropped. "Fine." He came back at me and ripped the blanket off, surprising me. I heard him chuckle when he saw me wearing them. They were black, his favorite. I started to feel my face start to heat up again.

"No! Don't take them off!" I shouted. "I-I'm not wearing any underwear underneath this."

"That makes it all the better, doesn't it?" his sharp teeth smiled at me deviously.

I felt his warm lips touch mine. It was filled with lust and want, something that I needed from him. I kissed him back, licking his bottom lip carefully, trying to gain his trust. He opened his mouth just enough for me to slip my tongue in. I felt his soft tongue slide across mine, making me moan and press my lips harder against his own. I could still taste the mint from his toothpaste.

We came up for air, and by now, Soul was on my bed and was pinning me against the wall.

I felt his knee rub up against my soft spot, making me groan in approval. He smirked and attacked my again with his tongue brushing past my lips and heading to my neck. He started to suck and nibble on my skin. _There's gonna be a hickie there in the morning. _I thought to myself as realized that I was grinding up against Soul, hard.

I decided to change up the game. I flipped him over so that he was on the bottom instead of me.

I ran my finger along his scar, it was white now but I knew that it still hurt him. I shoved that bad memory out of my head and looked at his ruby-red lust filled eyes. He was panting, not like how he would after training with Professor Stein. I slid off his body and looked eyeballed the towel that somehow managed to stay on. I got an idea and decided to carry it out. I slowly undid the towel to find him, aroused and hard. I licked my lips and got straight to the point.

"Ma- SHIT!" He was too late. I had licked the tip of his cock. I was slowly working my way down to the base, torturing him deliberately. I could feel strong hands grab my hair by the fistfuls and pull my head up and down, rhythmically. I could hear him moan out my name or the occasional curse word. I could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum drip out of the tip. I licked it hungrily and grinned as I stroked up and down his cock, giving it the release that it needed.

"M-Maka, I-I'm gonna…" he trailed off. I was planning on doing some torture before he peaked, and thankfully, I knew when to stop.

I crawled back on the bed, ignoring his pleas. I straddled his sides and grabbed Soul's hand.

"Take my shirt off. I know you want to." I put his hand over my A-cup breast. He nodded and licked his lips hungrily. I felt cold metal and then shredded fabric cling to my torso. He had ripped my shirt. The scythe put his hands behind my back and undid the clasp of my bra. The breasts were perky and they were greeted by sharp teeth and a wet tongue. He rolled his tongue over and around my right nipple, causing my back to arch and groan in pleasure. I didn't know what was driving me but I knew that it felt good and that it clouded out any logical thoughts out of my mind. He stopped fondling with my right one and started with my left. I could feel him moan and grunt beneath me.

"Now," he cocked an eyebrow and looked at me, "time to take my boxers back."

I could feel the same shredding feeling that I felt when he ripped my shirt. I ripped off the remains of the boxers and kneeled over him.

"It's your turn now." I felt his strong hands grab my waist and flip my around so I was practically sitting on his face. "Yummy." His wet tongue entered me and licked my clit repeatedly, making my body jerk and spaz. His wet tongue was eating me up, slowly and cautiously. "Damn Maka, any more and you'll become the Niagara Falls." His tongue was still going in and out when I felt a foreign invader. His finger pushed through my wet folds, pain and pleasure ran through my mind when he started to pump slowly. I could tell that he was making me go through the same torture I put him through. I felt his finger go faster when I felt another one enter, and then another one, until three fingers were in me. Soul started to make a scissoring motion with all three fingers, causing my body to shake and quiver. It was stretching me out and I didn't think that I would be able to handle anymore when I felt them all slowly slide out. I sighed in relief and flipped back around so Soul and I were face to face. He had the three fingers in front of me, still wet from what he just did.

"Say ahh." He grinned. I did as he said and I wasn't surprised to have his fingers enter my mouth. I sucked on them with gratitude and licked them clean.

"Yum. That was delicious." I leaned back down for a kiss. This one was the battle for dominance, and from what I knew, I was the one winning. His tongue ran across mine in a heated passion. I ran my fingers through his now dry hair and gripped firmly. I felt him grunt as he started to grind up against me, and I didn't disagree. I ground up against him and moaned. He grabbed my left breast and started to massage it as I kept on shoving my tongue in his mouth.

"That's enough." I heard Soul as he stopped grinding. It worried me; _did he not want to go there? _"Get on your knees."

I obeyed and got on all fours. I flipped my hair over to one side and looked at what Soul was going to do. He got his cock and put it at my entrance. I felt it rub against my clit, making me groan in pleasure. I felt him shove himself in me, stopping at my hem.

"You sure you want to do this Maka?" he was being serious.

"I'm not gonna stop here. Do it." I nodded.

He shrugged and rammed himself in me, making me scream.

"Holy fuck! Damn!" my arms fell as I felt the pain of my hem being ripped into pieces.

"You ok?" I could tell that Soul was genuinely worried for me.

I took a deep breath and felt the pain disappear and turn into pleasure. I sighed and looked back at him. "Go."

I turned back around and felt Soul pull out until I felt it hit me again. I could feel it deep inside me and rub my g-spot; I felt him go at a steady pace until I was getting sick and tired of the slow pace.

I turned around and looked at his red eyes. "Faster."

He chuckled to himself and started to slam into me harder and harder until I knew that I was going to come.

"S-Soul! I-I'm gonna-" I was trying hard to keep myself from coming to early.

"Y-yeah, m-me too." I heard his voice falter.

"Shit! SOUL!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I gasped for air as I felt his cum drip into my womb, warming up my insides.

We both fell to the side, panting.

I pulled my blanket back up so we could cover ourselves. He carefully slid out of me and wrapped me in an embrace.

"I loved you, you know that right? You don't know how many times I wanted to do that." He rustled up my hair. "But next time," I looked at his ruby red ones as he looked at my emerald green ones, "don't tease me like that, it's not cool."

I nodded and hugged him tighter. "Don't worry. That won't happen again."

* * *

_**REVIEW it makes my day when u do! :)**_


	2. Where are my Boxers pt 2

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that you have put up. I never plagiarized and if I did, I was not aware of it. My apologies.**_

_**Anyway, i'm sitting on my bed and bored out of my mind, so I decided to write the next chapter. :) I guess I could keep this story going. How 'bout this, if you request a special lemon by PMing me or just reviewing, I will try my very best to make that thought become a great chapter.**_

_**Here we go. :D **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any characters. :P **_

* * *

A golden stream of light passed through the gap in my curtains, lighting up the room. My head was throbbing and my limbs were sore as hell. _I need some God damn Ibuprofen now._ I sat up and shook my hair before I stood up. Stretching, I grabbed a hair tie on my nightstand and walked out the door. _Why is it so breezy in here?_

* * *

I felt empty sheets besides me, empty and cold. I groaned and looked around to see that Maka was no longer in the room. I planted my feet on the ground and pulled on the pair of black boxers that I fought for. I chuckled, recalling what had happened the night before. _Clang._ I scrambled out the door and saw a naked figure before me, looking through the refrigerator with a messy bun plopped on the top of her head. She was chowing down on a stick of celery and peanut butter when I got an idea.

_C'mon, you can do this!_

I tip-toed up to her and stood very still, not wanting her to notice me yet.

"Where is the damn orange juice carton?" She clumsily blurted out. "I need my fucking orange juice!" If I walked in on this very moment, I would think that she was drunk off her ass... _nice ass. _

I shoved that thought to the very back of my head and thought of what I was going to do when I was going to scare her.

_A-ha!_

I got a nearby water bottle and let the cold liqid settle in my mouth. I grabbed the three pills of Ibuprofen off the counter and held them in my palm.

I tapped her shoulder twice and shoved the pills between her pale lips. She had a shocked face, and that was the last thing I saw before I placed my mouth to hers and let the water flow freely. Her lips tasted like the peanut butter and celery that she was eating a few minutes ago. I could feel her swallow the pills and water. Once there was no water left, I left her mouth with a grin.

"Morning my sweet orange." I patted her head and left for my room, where I had left my other clothes from the night before.

She was gonna have questions. I knew it.

* * *

_**I know it was short, but it was just so i could continue a bit. :P**_

_**Start sending in requests and I'll try to get them done by the end of the upcoming weekend. :D**_


End file.
